


¿Quién dijo?

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [9]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se muerde el labio cuando ve a Brian arquearse sobre la cama porque es la visión más sexy que ha visto nunca. Busca una mejor postura entre sus piernas y mueve el vibrador, cambiando el ángulo para hacer que roce la próstata de su amante, que se aferra a las cintas que atan sus muñecas y tira de ellas, intentando soltarse.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	¿Quién dijo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Queer as Folk  
> Pairing: Brian/Justin  
> Prompt: Trío

Se muerde el labio cuando ve a Brian arquearse sobre la cama porque es la visión más sexy que ha visto nunca. Busca una mejor postura entre sus piernas y mueve el vibrador, cambiando el ángulo para hacer que roce la próstata de su amante, que se aferra a las cintas que atan sus muñecas y tira de ellas, intentando soltarse.

Baja la intensidad del juguete y lo hace rodar en su interior cuando Brian le devuelve la mirada. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, los labios rojos y el pelo revuelto cayéndole sobre la frente, el cuerpo cubierto de perlas de sudor y el vello erizado. Justin no ha deseado a nadie tanto como desea a ese hombre.

Brian boquea en busca de algo de aire cuando deja de mover el vibrador en su interior y apoya la espalda en el colchón y deja de tirar de las cintas. Justin sonríe y se  lame los labios de forma lenta, haciendo que su amante fije la mirada en su boca.

– Sunshine ... –el gemido de Brian es ronco y hace que todo el cuerpo de Justin vibre de necesidad.

Sube la intensidad un punto y observa cómo Brian cierra los ojos un par de segundos antes de volver a abrirlos y mirarle con tanta intensidad que cree que va a fundirse. Pero hace mucho que su novio dejó de intimidarle, le conoce demasiado bien como para dejarse amedrentar por su fanfarronería.

Así que se asegura de que el vibrador está profundamente enterrado en su amante, se incorpora y trepa por su cuerpo, dejando besos húmedos en el interior de sus muslos, su abdomen y su pecho, arañando su cuello con pequeños mordiscos antes de buscar sus labios.

Brian intenta tener el control, pero Justin no está por la labor, así que meter los dedos en los mechones despeinados del castaño y tira, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y leme sus labios antes de deslizar la lengua en su boca y recorrer cada milímetro, luchando con la de su novio para entrelazarlas.

Se aparta y se mantiene a unos centímetros del rostro de Brian, que le mira rabioso por dejarle a medias en el beso. Le escucha gruñir, ronco y grave, y eso le enciende. Lleva su mano a la entrada de su amante y sube una intensidad más.

–¿Quién dijo que cuando fuéramos monógamos íbamos a dejar de tener tríos? –pregunta Justin, con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada.

–Hasta el momento, Justin, lo que has hecho podría haberlo hecho yo –le reta Brian, incapaz de ceder el control ni cuando está atado y con un vibrador metido hasta el fondo.

Lejos de entrar en su juego, Justin se aparta y le mira con la ceja arqueada, haciendo rodar el juguete hasta que Brian cierra los ojos y gime, mordiéndose el labio inferior para intentar que no le escuche. No lo consigue porque el artista tiene todos sus sentidos puestos en él y no se le escapa ni un detalle relacionado con sus reacciones.

Justin se arrodilla entre los muslos de Brian para luego poner una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de su amante. Desde esa postura elevada, observa cómo a su novio se le dilatan aún más las pupilas y sus labios se entreabren en un gemido que no llega a escucharse pero que hace que vibre todo su cuerpo entre las piernas del rubio.

Busca el lubricante en la mesita y comienza a abrirse, haciendo de ese momento un espectáculo dedicado exclusivamente a Brian, que no se pierde detalle. Mueve los dedos en su interior y gime alto y grave para que no quede ninguna duda de lo mucho que lo está disfrutando.

–Maldito niñato... –ríe cuando escucha el murmullo de Brian.

No le da tiempo a recomponerse y coge la erección de Brian y la lleva hasta su entrada, haciendo que se adentre en su interior lentamente. Se obliga a no cerrar los ojos para no perderse nada en la expresión de su amante y gime cuando se siente lleno.

Justin está demasiado excitado para mentirse pensando que va a conseguir que dure, así que respira hondo, apoya las manos en el pecho de Brian y comienza a balancearse, moviendo las caderas, subiendo y bajando, cambiando el ángulo y la profundidad. Gruñe cuando el publicista sale a su encuentro, haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen sin control, rápido y desesperado.

Echa el cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en los muslos de Brian y busca entre sus piernas para subir una intensidad en el juguete. El castaño gruñe y tira de las cintas,  haciendo que el cabecero de la cama se mueva violentamente.

–No te cargues la cama en mitad del polvo, Brian –ríe Justin, haciendo que su amante sonría ladeado.

–Suéltame –suena mitad súplica, mitad orden.

–¿Tantas ganas tienes de tocarme? –Justin le provoca, haciendo descender su mano por su pecho y su abdomen.

Juguetea con los rizos de su pubis y Brian gruñe y vuelve a tirar de las cintas de forma insistente.

–Una mano, Justin –Brian se muerde el labio inferior y desliza su mirada por el cuerpo del rubio, clavándola en su palpitante y húmeda erección.

Justin se inclina hasta tener el rostro de su amante a pocos centímetros y hace rozar sus narices, incorporándose cuando Brian intenta lamerle los labios. Alza las caderas y se deja caer con todo su peso, arrancándoles un siseo ronco a ambos. Se permite detenerse unos segundos y luego comienza a trazar círculos con las caderas.

Cierra los ojos y se centra en las sensaciones, rindiéndose al placer. Cuando los abre, se inclina y suelta una de las manos de Brian y gime cuando su amante rodea su erección y comienza a masturbarle. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y jadea mientras vuelve a moverse, rápido y necesitado.

Se corre mientras jadea el nombre de su amante, que le sigue unos segundos después con un par de embestidas como cuchilladas que dejan el cuerpo de Justin temblando.

Ve cómo Brian frunce el ceño, incómodo y se obliga a salir de su nube post orgásmica y retirar el vibrador, dejándose caer junto a su amante con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Busca la mano del publicista y desata la cinta para liberarle por completo.

Masajea las muñecas de Brian y se deja abrazar, acurrucándose en su pecho mientras dibuja formas  abstractas en su piel húmeda.

–Mañana me va a doler el culo, Sunshine.

Justin ríe, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Brian, que besa su sien y acaricia su brazo antes de taparles con el edredón.


End file.
